


You're mine

by seallybilly



Series: Poor Peter :( [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cute Peter Parker, M/M, Poor Peter, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seallybilly/pseuds/seallybilly
Summary: Quentin found that Peter got up too many times when he beat him down. This time though, he wouldn't kill him, he'd keep the young boy as a prisoner. Spiders can be good pets after all.





	You're mine

When Quentin fell before Peter's eyes, clutching his chest from the bullet wound, Peter expected to feel victorious, smug even. But instead, as the body slid down the wall and the man who had just tried to kill him breathed in ragged breaths, he felt warm tears slide down his face as his knees dropped to the floor. "Mr Beck? Hold on we're gonna get you some help, please stay with me." He was sobbing at this point as Quentin slowly took off his glasses and let it fall to the ground. Peter reached out to get the glasses and call the police when a sharp pain in his neck caused him to fall back into a hard chest. As his eyes slowly closed, he was met with the victorious smirk and piercing blue eyes of the man he had thought he could trust.

...

Peter's eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit room and the sound of a television. He scrambled up as he remembered the events and threw off a thin blanket that lay on him. His eyes darted around the room and rested onto the television that was showcasing a video that caused him to approach it slowly and watched it intently. The video on the screen showcased the terrible elemental monster being defeated by Mysterio and then civilians that had previously been shown to be screaming were now cheering. The footage faded and a local reporter looked up from her paper on her desk to speak.

"Today, in London, everyone got to see the true power of our new superhero Mysterio. He has managed to defeat 4 of the entities that he calls elementals as well as the biggest monster of them all, the elemental that was all of them combined."

She glanced down again, her eyes widening slightly as she read the words on it "And this just in, she glanced off screen looking confused, "Spider man was actually the one behind all this!" The screen began playing a video of Peter's lower body and his voice speaking to Edith. On the floor was Mysterio who began to frantically speak his testimony that Peter drowned out as he stumbled back in shock.

He curled up into a ball mumbling series of "no's". He felt his back hit a wall as he rocked slightly back and forth. As time passed, Peter became more erratic as he thought of Happy, Aunt May, Ned and MJ. Ten minutes passed and the sound of the door creaking open caused his head to snap up and his eyes met with the terrifying blue eyes of Mr. Beck.

"Peter? How did you get here?" asked Beck, smiling. Peter bit his bottom lip as he saw the way Beck was enjoying toying with him. He was relaxed as he leaned on the doorway, dressed in dark black dress pants and shirt. Beck noticed Peter analyzing him with wide frightened eyes and grinned.

"Oh this?" He looked down at his outfit in a sarcastic look of surprise "I have an interview in an hour or so. Can you believe it?"

"Why are you doing this Mr.Beck-"

"Hey, it's Quentin remember, kid?" Peter closed his mouth and Quentin enjoyed watching the cute pleading puppy-dog eyes fill with tears.

"Aw, c'mon, don't cry babydoll", drawled Quentin "B-But", started Peter, lower lip quivering as he pressed his back further into the wall.

"Please don't hurt my friends! Please, I'll do anything" Tears began to flow freely as Peter thought of them being hurt.

"Well, pretty little thing", hummed Quentin, advancing on the small boy, still curled up against the wall. "Anything... is a pretty big spectrum, don't you think?"

He leered at Peter, dragging his eyes over the pretty boy. Peter felt a pained gasp as Quentin reached out and pulled Peter up by the hair and threw him onto the bed. Peter's lips quivered as he looked desperate. 

"If you promise you won't hurt them... you can touch me." Whispered Peter softly.

Quentin offered a cocky grin. "Ahhh, it really is so much more fun when it''s willingly offered isn't it? I guess I could hold up on killing them for now."

Peter's breath hitched as he realised the ominous words that held a threat behind them. Quentin hummed, pleased at the obvious forced relaxation Peter forced himself in and latched onto the pale neck, kissing and sucking on it. Roughly, he swept the pillow off the bed. After unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it onto the floor, he grabbed Peter by the thighs and pushed him against the flat head of the bed. 

"Such a pretty boy, so willing to save his little friends", whispered Beck roughly. "I better fuck you quick and hard before your submission disappears. Leave you with my cum dripping out of your needy hole, hm? I wonder what Tony would say to that."

"N-no, please... don't talk about him." Peter pushed against Quentin's chest but faltered as he was sent a warning glance and Quentin fished a phone out of his pant's pocket. 

"EDITH?" Peter's breath hitched as the familiar automated voice responded 

"Hello Mr. Beck, what do you need?" 

"How are Peter's friends?" Quentin pressed the side of the phone to raise the volume so Peter could hear. 

"They are well. Am I to execute them?" Peter's blood went cold as Quentin smirked at his expression and said clearly so both could hear him. 

"Not yet, but if Peter is to push or retaliate me again, I give you permission." At those words, the phone was tossed away onto the floor and Peter looked down in defeat, as Quentin rearranged their position and Peter's legs were spread wider. 

Peter wisely kept his mouth shut, as tears fell, knowing that the threat of his friend's death was very much real. Once he had been stripped of his clothes and was sprawled out beneath Quentin, the taller man reached out to a bedside table and opened a drawer that contained a bottle of lube. Smirking, he squirted a large amount of the strawberry-scented lube onto his fingers. He pressed his thumb against Peter's lips, tracing them and coating them in the sickly sweet substance. Gasping softly at the alien feeling, Peter allowed his mouth to be entered by the intruding fingers. Quentin slipped his fingers into Peter's mouth, urging to such, while his other hand reached down to Peter's chest. Peter shuddered and arched his body as the fingers circled his nipples, the sensitive nubs instantly growing hard. Quentin slipped the fingers out of the mouth of the unwilling participant and stroked Peter's hair.

"Such a beautiful babydoll, so submissive for me..." he squirted more lube as he spoke lowly into Peter's ear. "I'm sure you would be as much as a willing slut for Tony, wouldn't you? Would you cook for him? Do chores you have to attend to, be a good little house-wife and keep the apartment clean."

"N-no." gasped Peter, voice thick with emotion as the thought of him doing such degrading things for a person he had seen as a father figure filled his mind. 

Humming, pleased at the reaction, Quentin slipped his fingers down to Peter's hole. Peter hissed as a finger entered his hole. The man above him smirked and pushed in another one without much preparation. Slowly, as the fingers moved in and out, Peter felt the intrusion become less painful. Once he was nicely wet, Quentin began to start scissoring him.

"If you don't do all your chores, do you think he would spank you?" mused Quentin. "Bet he would spank you real hard if he found you all messed up and fucked up, dripping in my cum."

Pulling his fingers out, Quentin grabbed a bed-sheet and used it to tie Peter's hands together, tying them to the head of the bed as Peter began to weakly struggle.

"Please... Don't do this. I've never had sex before. I'm underage Mr. Beck." pleaded Peter, sobbing softly. 

Quentin tsked him and took a handkerchief from his pants pocket to stuff it into Peter's mouth so he would stop pleading. "I thought you would do anything for your friends' lives?" 

Grasping both of Peter's thighs, Quentin pried them open and positioned himself in front of Peter's wet hole. Peter cried around his gag as his ass, was filled with the hard, hot length of Quentin's cock. The villain groaned as he bottomed out.

"Such a tight little superhero." grunted Beck pleased, beginning to trail his fingers up to Peter's chest to play with his sensitive nipples again. "Didn't expect such a treat when I became a superhero."

Peter whimpered, tugging on his bound wrists as he was being fucked hard and his nipples were teased by rough hands. As Quentin played with Peter's chest, sending sparks of pain through Peter, the superhero came with a cry of shame. Grunting at the feeling of Peter coming around him, Quentin fucked him even harder. While coming, Quentin stopped moving and stayed inside until he felt himself finish. As he slowly pulled out he quickly pulled a thick dildo from the bedside table and replaced his cock with the artificial dick. 

He stared at the broken boy below him and leaned over to kiss the boy, passionately. "I'll leave you with your gift then. I have to go to an interview now."

Quentin sat up with a satisfied groan and as he picked his jacket from the floor he watched from the side of his eye as the boy pulled the thin blanket to cover his naked, bruised body and turned his body to face the wall. Quentin sighed as he noticed the blank eyes still filled with tears stared unblinkingly at the wall. Honestly, he had to feel a little sorry for the boy that had caught his eye and as he swung his jacket on, he felt a jingle in his pocket that caused all his sympathy to fly out the window. 

He reached into the pocket and walked to the curled figure as he pulled out a green collar and fastened it around the neck of the boy. 

As he walked out of the room and locked it, he felt faintly happy that he had threatened the boy's friends because the spider really was quite strong. Well, exotic pets were best when being shown off weren't they?


End file.
